Some IC devices include thin film resistors (TFRs). Silicon Chromium (SiCr) has been used for years for TFRs due to its high electrical resistance in thin film form, relatively low temperature coefficient of resistance (TCR), and the ability to carry relatively high current densities. For some process flows there can be earlier formed temperature sensitive circuitry on the IC that imposes a low thermal budget requirement for TFR fabrication that can degrade the TFR's electrical characteristics and thermal stability.